


【民诺】nabi

by vitaminism



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitaminism/pseuds/vitaminism
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 6





	【民诺】nabi

分手这件事是渽民先提出来的，站在房间的门口说的，很平静的说出来，说帝努啊，我们分手吧。  
当时的反应的话，当然是愣住了，但是也就是几秒钟的时间，但是很快就又恢复了过来，然后就说了好，因为是渽民提出来的，所以会无条件的答应，因为是渽民提的要求，所以不管是什么样的都会给出自己的回答，就是好啊，渽民。  
甚至在那个时候脑袋里想着的都是，今天的渽民好像格外的帅气呢，虽然和平常一样穿着每天都会看见的制服，扣子也和往常一样扣的很好，但是不知道为什么，也许是因为黄昏时候的灯光照在人的脸上的时候会有那样的效果，总之就是脑袋里想着的竟然还是，渽民，真的好帅啊。  
真的是要完蛋了的程度了吧，李帝努。   
脑子里怀着这样的想法看着渽民，然后说着，好啊，渽民，渽民既然想要分手的话那就分手吧。  
但是就算分手了也还是会遇见，在同一所学校读书，还是同一个班，就算是想要避免的话也完全没有办法避免，同学们看见了也会对自己说帝努啊，刚才渽民才出去，是在找他吗？是吗，不知道，我是在找渽民吗？比起心里这样的疑问的话，更多的好像是是的，我是在找渽民这样的想法。  
习惯性的了，大家也习惯了，自己也习惯了，有渽民的地方一定会有自己，李帝努和罗渽民，像是被用什么红色的绳线把小拇指给绑起来了一样，李帝努和罗渽民两个人就是被拴在一起的。  
住的近所以连上学和放学都是顺路的，以前总是一起走，站在自己家门口没有睡醒的，用手揉着眼睛递过来热好了的牛奶的渽民，骑着车等红灯的时候也快要睡着了的渽民，看着自己突然爆发出来的笑声莫名的问怎么了的渽民，这样的画面好像没有办法轻易的从脑海当中删除。  
而在分手了之后每天故意站在窗户口，看着渽民骑着车的背影离开之后才下楼去的自己，到底这样算是在干什么呢，如果实在不想分手的话那就说不想分手好了，甚至是连问渽民到底是为什么要分手都没有，就那样答应了，躺在床上看着手机里和渽民以前的聊天记录，被敲了房门进来的妈妈问说怎么周末也不和渽民出去玩的时候，支支吾吾的连话都说不出来。  
“是和渽民吵架了吗？”  
背着包准备出门的妈妈走过来在李帝努的脑袋上摸了摸，“没有吵架的话为什么不和渽民见面呢？”  
这样说着的，是最了解自己的妈妈，“我们帝努不是很喜欢渽民的吗？”  
是啊，是很喜欢渽民的李帝努，是和渽民交往了两年的李帝努，是和渽民牵手、拥抱还有接吻都做过了的李帝努，但同时，也是被渽民说了分手之后连原因都没有勇气去追问的，只知道躲起来一个人伤心的李帝努。  
而到底是为什么呢，其实李帝努也想不出来原因。  
吃饭的时候也是的，端着饭菜站在食堂里的时候觉得有点奇怪的地方，那么到底是哪里呢，分明手里端着的盘子里装着的也是自己平时爱吃的，甚至连分量好像比平常还要再多一点，是因为看自己一脸倒霉样所以被食堂的阿姨关照了吗？  
也不至于那么明显吧，坐下来之后把勺子塞进了嘴里，没有家伙撞撞自己的胳膊叫自己喂给他吃了，也没有人在吃饭的时候和他打打闹闹了，原来如此呀，原来是这样，仔细想了想原来是因为渽民不在身边啊，那么渽民去哪里了呢？  
“帝努也不知道的话我们也不知道了”  
怎么会这样呢，和渽民有着紧密联系的自己，在某一个瞬间被渽民放开了牵在他的手上的那一根红线，然后就彻底探知不到渽民的气息了。  
周围的人习惯了的事情，对于自己来说也应该是习惯了的难道不是吗，在转过头的时候就想要喊渽民的名字，但是把第一个音节发出来之后才后知后觉的想起来，现在和自己一组的人已经不是渽民了。  
“帝努怎么了嘛？”  
新的组员是很贴心的人，和渽民相比的话，的确是非常贴心的人，不会捉弄自己，喊自己大叔，“喂，大叔”  
总是这样喊着自己，渽民总是这样喊着自己的名字，不好好地说帝努啊，只会说我们帝努啊，一定要强调我们两个字的，像是在宣布所有权那样的，那时候也没有觉得有什么不一样的地方，只是在渽民不再这样喊自己了之后才逐渐察觉出来不一样来。  
躺在自己的床上懒洋洋的渽民，穿着的是自己的衣服，爸爸妈妈总是出差，所以干脆有时候就住在自己家里了，“反正妈妈也知道我在我们帝努这里嘛”  
这样说着的渽民，把正在看着手机的自己抱住了，手机被从手里抽走的同时迎上来亲住了自己的嘴唇的渽民，总是带着一支润唇膏在身上的，很细致的渽民，嘴唇的味道好像永远都是甜蜜的草莓味那样。  
“帝努好贪吃啊”  
被这样嘲笑了，因为一直在舔着渽民的嘴唇，可是那都是因为那里的味道实在是有点甜蜜的过分难道不是吗，分明是渽民用润唇膏来作弊使得自己没有办法离开的，如果这样指责的话对方就会露出有点伤心的神色，说着难道帝努是只喜欢润唇膏的味道，而不是娜娜的味道吗？  
这样说着的家伙，皱起眉毛来的时候那张漂亮的脸蛋所展现出来的委屈的神色，是会让李帝努绝对感到抱歉的。  
但好像就是吃准了自己会有这样的心情，正是渽民利用这样的自己的想法，所以每次总能借此做到其他事情。  
替渽民手淫的时候，分明是这样羞耻的画面，但是渽民却好像格外的兴奋，一定要接吻的时候自己几乎快要哭出来了，这样的事情发生在小小的自己的房间里，甚至连窗帘都没有拉上，就像平常一起躺在床上时候那样的姿势，自己几乎是靠在渽民的怀里的，只是手里捏着的不是书页，而是渽民勃起的性器。  
很大，也很粗长的性器，颜色当然也不是那么粉嫩的颜色，几乎是看一眼就要因为害羞而晕厥的程度了，但是渽民却一直在耳边说着，我们帝努的手指好修长这样的话来。  
用手按在马眼上瞪着渽民叫他安静点之后对方愣了一下，但是很快又很坦然的以一个更加开放的姿态歪在了一边的靠枕上。  
“好漂亮”  
这一次是真的不知道在说些什么了，下意识这样歪着头看过去的时候看见了渽民的眼神，虽然只是很短暂的一瞬间，因为下一秒就被渽民拉住了胳膊毫无防备地吻住了，但还是记住了渽民那时候的眼神，看着自己的时候那种亮晶晶的眼神。  
像是自己已经全然属于对方了的，那样的眼神。  
既然是会对自己露出这样的眼神来的渽民，又是为什么会对自己说出“那么分手吧”这样的话来，无论如何都是想要搞清楚的。  
更何况——  
“李帝努”  
现在是这样喊着的，让自己会愣住的称呼。  
新的组员也不会嘲笑自己动作有时候的笨拙，当然也不会捣乱，也不会在做实验的时候盯着自己看，只是同样的也不会在自己张开嘴之前就猜到自己想要什么，所以在实验的过程当中神游的时候也相应的不会有人来包容自己的走神。  
“怎么了吗？”  
对方这样问着的时候立刻恢复了神态，四处短暂的看了一眼之后发现了在自己身后的渽民的背影，啊，原来渽民的背影是这样的啊。  
拍摄过很多渽民的照片，包括小的时候两家人家一起出去玩的时候大人们给两个小豆丁拍摄的手拉着手走在一起的画面，全部都冲洗出来了，摆放在相簿里，几乎是无聊的时候会不停翻阅的东西。  
长大了之后渽民也迷恋上了拍照，从傻瓜式的相机，只要有零用钱的话总是会花在这些上面，几乎要到痴迷的程度了，无论什么东西都会成为拍照的对象，当然这其中是包括了自己的，面对突然对准自己的镜头，也已经从会无所适从地躲开到逐渐熟悉了。  
“帝努戴着眼镜的样子好心动”  
这样夸张的捂着心口倒在床铺上的家伙，手里拿着的拍立得相机“呜呜”地将相纸吐出来，真是神奇，糊糊的自己，在闪光灯下有点惊讶地转过头去，连五官都是有些模糊的，但是渽民却认为这样的自己是令人心动的。  
也许这就是喜欢吗。  
就像是自己在替渽民口交的时候，抬起头的时候看见的渽民的脸，沉浸于情欲之中的，眉梢和眼角都像是被浸泡在绯色的液体里那样的渽民的脸，也是理所当然的会让自己感觉到心脏停跳的画面。  
这样无理的要求——掏出手机来，对渽民说可以拍一张吗的自己的无理的要求，但对方依然是应允的，“如果是帝努想拍的话，就拍吧”  
帝努想要拍的话就拍吧，同样的，渽民想要拍的话就拍吧。  
整理手机里的相片的时候开玩笑说两个人的手机哪怕是遇到了劫匪，都是要用生命去拼死保护的珍贵财产，并不是担心这样的照片流出之后会遭受到社会的目光的苛责，而是在担心这样珍贵的一瞬间，被记录下来的照片的独一无二性，在丢失了之后就会再也没有办法复原。  
每一天的渽民都是不同的，每一谈的李帝努也是不同的。  
是因为这样的原因才没有办法放弃对于摄影的热爱的，用镜头去记录下来的不同的渽民，哪怕实在分手了之后再去翻看的话，那份拍摄时，按下快门的一瞬间的悸动的感受，就好像是被刻在了血液里那样没有办法忘却了。  
很熟悉了，无论是渽民还是自己，都是对对方成长的痕迹非常熟悉的，由皱皱巴巴的丑孩子，逐渐张开来的五官，再到今天的模样，哪怕只是看着渽民的背影的话，好像还是会有心动的感觉，真是糟糕。  
在渽民转过头来之前将视线转会到了自己的手上，老师在上面提醒说时间已经过去一半了，请抓紧时间。  
那么就不要浪费时间在无谓的事情上了李帝努，在心里对自己这样说着。  
“……没什么”  
所以在停顿了一会之后还是对对方露出了一个笑容，脑袋里的那些东西在实验的时候需要被暂时抛开来，“可以把那个试管给我吗？”  
其实想要不遇见的话，就算是在一个班里也是完全可以发生的事情，在说了分手以后就把座位搬到了和自己隔了好几组的地方，虽然桌面上贴着的数字根本就没有改变。  
今天是渽民值日——换句话说，也是自己值日的日子，在确认了这样的事实之后，捏着扫把的把手走到渽民的面前的时候，觉得自己几乎像是要挑衅一样的对对方说了这样的话。  
“罗渽民，跟我出来一下”  
周围的同学好像没有注意到这里的动静，因为是发生在角落里的，所以根本没有人注意到这里的两个家伙没有认真的值日。  
抱着有点抱歉的心情在渽民做动作之前又说了一遍，但是这一次的气势已经明显弱下来了，“渽民啊，出来一下吧”  
就这样和渽民去了卫生间，不知道出于什么样的目的把门把锁给锁上了，几乎是立刻就听见外面的人恼怒的说着呀这里的卫生间又坏了这样的话，那么就赶紧把话给说完吧，李帝努，在心里为自己打着气，不要给大家造成麻烦。  
但其实还是很混乱的，特别是低头的时候发现自己的手和渽民的手是拉在一起的时候。  
在那一个瞬间突然想起来了两个人已经分手了的事实，又突然想到了渽民在这段时间里对自己做出来的事情，因为这所以无可避免的感觉到了的委屈就那样翻涌了上来，化作了泪水从眼眶里掉下来了。  
“帝努啊”  
用手替自己把眼泪擦干净的渽民，像是对自己的行为感觉到无奈那样的喊着自己的名字，分明还是和以前那样温柔的，但正因为还是这样的温柔所以又感觉到生气了。  
“不是分手了吗？”  
说着这样的话的自己，一定很难看吧，眼泪把眼睫毛粘的几乎都要睁不开了，自然而然地也就看不清渽民脸上的神情了，“既然分手了的话为什么对我还是这么温柔呢？”  
如果说温柔的话根本也没有吧，想要控诉的地方很多，不理自己，把座位搬走，甚至连实验都换了小组，害自己差点没有办法在下课之前完成，有很多想要控诉的，但是因为渽民刚才抚摸了自己的脸，所以这些话又都说不出来了。  
于是就感觉更加生气了。  
但是渽民根本就没有想要反驳的意思，那么这样看来的话好像那个出丑的家伙就真的只是自己了。  
握着扫把柄的手捏了捏，心灰意冷地决定离开了，既然这样的话，那么就如渽民所愿的那样真的分手吧，自己也不会再去想这件事情了。  
但是另一只手却被渽民拉住了，或者说是从刚才开始根本就没有放开过。  
“我们帝努，怎么还是一哭起来就变成丑孩子呢”  
出生时候的婴儿照片，哭的脸皱成一团的丑丑的自己的脸，这时候因为渽民这样的话语又涌上了心头，是真的很丑吗？那么渽民会不喜欢的吧？  
但是下一秒就被渽民抱住了，“但就算是丑丑的我们帝努也还是很可爱的”  
“那为什么要分手呢”  
到这样的程度了才能顺利的把自己想要问的问题给问出来，但是这一次渽民抱着自己的手臂用的力气很大，大到根本没有办法挣脱开的程度，脑袋里在想着的竟然是那么为什么渽民总是叫我帮忙打开水瓶的盖子呢？  
很难得的，渽民在这个问题上沉默了，上一次是没有问出口所以不知道答案，但是今天都已经哭了，那么索性就一定要刨根问底的，于是就那样静静地等着，感觉透过卫生间的窗户照进来的夕阳都完全消失了的时候才终于又听见了渽民说话的声音。  
“因为想对帝努做不好的事情”  
“唔？”  
这是什么理由啊，这小子，有点恼怒地想要推开他了，但是渽民用的力气更大了，“现在脸很红，所以帝努就这样听我说吧”  
那么好吧，既然渽民这样请求了的话，好像也没有拒绝的余地了。  
“想给帝努挂上‘渽民的东西’这样的牌子，让帝努完全成为我的东西，这样说的话，我们帝努会被吓到的吧”  
果然是会让自己吓到的内容，但是因为之前预想过的渽民和自己分手的理由中那些真正吓人的比如说渽民身患绝症或者是渽民其实是外星人，要回到原本的母星去了，这样的理由相比，渽民说出来的这些，只是稍微惊讶于渽民的直白，还有有点苦恼于如果要带着牌子的话好像有点太显眼了，需要好好商量牌子的尺寸大小这些之外，其他的所有内容，好像都是非常好接受的。  
甚至连消化的时间都不需要，就会立刻点头答应说，好啊，渽民给我带上专属的牌子，让我成为渽民的所有物，然后我们去做爱吧，这样的程度。  
“我们帝努会讨厌吗？”  
这一次终于可以松开拥抱了，脸颊还是皱皱巴巴的挂满了泪水的丑丑的李帝努的脸就这样露出来了在罗渽民的面前，而渽民的脸果然是自己从来没有见过的，超级超级害羞的粉红色，可是也依然是非常的帅气的。  
啊，原来是这样的啊，渽民的理由原来是这样的啊，那么真的是可以说渽民是笨蛋的程度了吧，看着他的时候脑袋里想着的是这样的内容。  
“渽民想做的就都去做吧”  
因为自己本来就是抱着这样的念头的，所以说是完全追随本心的对渽民再一次说出了这样的话语来，“渽民想要做的事情，都是可以的”  
“是真心的”


End file.
